Хранилище
Хранилище — это секретная часть игры, в которую можно попасть через меню опций при нажатии на замок в верхнем правом углу. Чтобы попасть внутрь, требуется собрать 10 пользовательских монет. При входе в Хранилище игрок может вводить слова в текстовое окно и нажимать на кнопку в виде Чёрного Демона на замке для разблокировки новых иконок, следа, а также получения секретной монеты. Специальные коды Фразы Оригинальный текст= Обычные *How did you get in here?! *What are you poking around for? *Don't you have better things to do? *There is no spoon *Go away! *I should have hid this room better... *You're not supposed to be in here... *RubRub won't like this... *zzzZZZZ... *Don't touch that! *Why U touch my stuff? *RubRub better not find you in here... *Can't you just leave? *This is not the room you are looking for... *Sneaky sneaky... *It's my precious... *You shall not pass! *Don't push the button! *You're gonna get me in trouble... *This is getting ridiculus... *Go collect some stars *Maybe there are new levels? *Just, stop bothering me *I'm gonna stop talking *... *...... *GAH! *Your hopeless... *Really, still here? *Fine, press the button Когда введен правильный код *''WHAT?! How did you know my name?! (Spooky)'' *''My Coin...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Sparky)'' *''So he told you?... (Robotop)'' *''You learn quickly! (Ahead)'' *''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Lenny)'' *''That was weird... (Gandalfpotter)'' *''How do you know my secrets?! (Blockbite)'' *''You're pretty good at this (Neverending)'' *''Ah, Right you are. (Mule)'' *''He could be watching right now...'' (Имя героя) *''...'' (16) **''What do you think you're doing?'' (30) **''Those numbers, aren't they...'' (32) **''NO NO NO NO!!!'' (46) **''GAH!! You have doomed us all! '' (84) Разное *'Are you always like this?' **'I mean, what's the point?' **'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?' **'What a surprise' *'Look behind you!' **'I thought I saw something' **'Maybe it's just my imagination' **'Or was it?' **'DUN DUN DUN!' *'I have an idea for a gamemode' **'You play as a cube' **'That can jump' **...And there are spikes **'Nevermind...' *'So... what's up?' **'The back button is in the corner.' **'Ready to leave yet?' **'Whenever you're ready...' **'Fine, I can wait.' *'Roses are red' **'Violets are blue' **'Click the back button' **'So I get rid of you' *'I heard a joke the other day' **'Two cubes walk into a bar' **'Wait... did they walk or slide?' **'I don't think cubes can walk' **'Nevermind'... *'Don't you get tired of clicking?' **'I mean, isn't it boring?' **'Click click click' **'Is that all you do?' Подсказки *'There's a trail hidden somewhere' **'But RubRub didn't tell me where' **'...Or what the password is' **'You will have to ask him '(Подсказка к gandalfpotter) *'Fly, you fool!' ** ...or use the force ** Whichever comes first ** Sneaky hobbitses... ** Gryffindor! '(Также подсказка к ''gandalfpotter) *'''You're here for my gold, aren't you? **'I had a secret coin once' **'It was so beautiful' **'I called it, Sparky' (Подсказка к секретной монете) *'So? You're looking for a hint' **'I hid one in the game' **'But I'm not telling you' **'It's definitely not on the support page' (Подсказка к blockbite) * Secrets secrets secrets... ** It's hard to keep track of ** Makes me feel lost... ** Maybe we are in a twilight zone? ** Reminds me of a book I read ** The pages were weird ** Page one was page two ** Page three was page six ** Made it really hard to read '(Подсказка к числам) *'I don't feel good **'RubRub will come soon...' **'...Unless he's already here' **'Watching, waiting, lurking...' **'He know every move I make' **'Every move YOU make' **'But maybe you can stop him?' **'Maybe you are the key?' (Подсказка к имени ГГ) *'I like the new Robot mode' **'I even have my own Robot' **'RubRub gave it to me as a present' **'No, I won't give you a hint...' (Подсказка к Robotop) *'Don't tell RubRub, but I stole an icon' **'He will never notice...' **'I hid it with my name as the password' **'Muahahaha!' (Подсказка к Spooky) *'Ok, I will give you a hint. ' **'Without it, I'm dead.' **'If I'm not, then I'm behind.' **'What am I?' **'That didn't go very well... '(Подсказка к Ahead) * Why are you still here ** You're so stubborn ** Stubborn as a fox ** Wait, that's not right! ** Gah, I forgot the word ** Those animals that are stubborn ** Nevermind... '(Подсказка к ''Mule) * '''It does get lonely sometimes ** It's so quiet... ** Except for the annoying music ** Just keeps looping ** Over and over and over ** It never ends ** It doesn't have an end ** ...no ending ** That's like 5 hints (Подсказка к Neverending) * So you met the GateKeeper... ** I heard he made fun of me ** Made fun of 'sparky'... ** ... ** Like he has a better name ** What does 'glubfub' mean anyway? ** I mean... oh no... ** I DIDNT TELL YOU ANYTHING!(Подсказка к GLUBFUB из хранилища секретов) |-| Русский перевод= Обычные *Как ты сюда попал?! *Для чего ты тыкаешь? *У тебя нет дел поважнее? *Здесь нет ложки *Уходи! *Я лучше скрою эту комнату... *Ты не должен здесь быть... *RubRub'у это не понравится... *хрррРРРР... *Не трогай это! *Почему ТЫ трогаешь мои вещи? *Будет лучше, если RubRub не найдёт тебя здесь... *Ты не можешь покинуть комнату? *Это не та комната которую вы ищите... *Подлец подлец... *Это мои драгоценности... *Ты не пройдёшь! *Не нажимай на кнопку! *Ты собираешься завести меня в беду... *Это становиться нелепым... *Иди собирать звёзды *Может быть, есть новые уровни? *Просто, остановись меня беспокоить. *Я должен прекратить болтать *... *...... *АРГХ! *Ты безнадёжный... *Серьёзно, до сих пор здесь? *Ладно, нажми кнопку Когда введен правильный код *''ЧТО?! Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?! (Spooky)'' *''Моя монетка...НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!! (Sparky)'' *''Он рассказал тебе?... (Robotop)'' *''Ты быстро учишься! (Ahead)'' *''НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!! (Lenny)'' *''Это странно... (Gandalfpotter)'' *''Откуда ты знаешь мои секреты?! (Blockbite)'' *''Ты очень хорош в этом (Neverending)'' *''Ах, ты прав. (Mule)'' *''Он может наблюдать прямо сейчас...'' (Имя героя) *''...'' (16) **''Как ты думаешь, что ты делаешь?'' (30) **''Эти цифры, не так ли...'' (32) **''НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ!!!'' (46) **''АРГХ!! Ты нас всех убьёшь! '' (84) Разное *'Тебе всегда это нравится?' **'Я имею в виду, какой смысл?' **'Дай мне угадать, ты нажмёшь на кнопку' **'Что за подарок' *'Посмотри за собой!' **'Я думал, я видел что-то' **'Может быть это просто моё воображение' **'Или что-то было?' **'НАДОЕЛО НАДОЕЛО НАДОЕЛО!' *'У меня есть идея для игрового режима' **'Ты играешь за кубик' **'Он может прыгать' **...И там есть шипы **'Забудь...' *'Так... В чем проблема?' **'Кнопка возврата находится в углу.' **'Готов ещё раз покинуть?' **'Когда ты будешь готов...' **'Ладно, я могу подождать.' *'Розы красные' **'Фиалки синие' **'Нажми на кнопку возврата' **'И я от тебя избавлюсь' *'Недавно я слышал шутку' **'Два куба ходили в бар' **'Подождите...Кубики ходят или ползают?' **'Я не думаю то что кубы могут ходить' **'Забудь'... *'Ты не устал нажимать?' **'Я имею ввиду, это не скучно?' **'Клик клик клик' **'Это всё что ты делаешь?' Подсказки *'Здесь где то прячется след' **'Но RubRub не сказал где' **'...Или какой пароль' **'Ты должен спросить у него '(Подсказка к gandalfpotter) *'Лети, дурак!' ** ...или используй силу ** Что наступит раньше ** Хитрые хоббиты... ** Гриффиндор! '(Также подсказка к ''gandalfpotter) *Ты здесь за моим золотом, не так ли?' **'У меня есть одна секретная монета''' **'Она прекрасна' **'Я называл её, Спарки' (Подсказка к секретной монете) *'Что? Ты ищешь подсказку' **'У меня была одна в игре' **'Но я тебе не скажу, где' **'Это определенно не на странице поддержки' (Подсказка к blockbite) * Тайны тайны тайны... ** Трудно хранить ** Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя потерянным... ** Может быть, мы находимся в сумеречной зоне? ** Напоминает книгу которую я читал ** Странные страницы ** На первой странице была вторая страница ** На третьей странице была шестая страница ** Было трудно читать '''(Подсказка к числам) *Я чувствую себя нехорошо''' **'RubRub скоро придёт...' **'...Если только он не здесь' **'Смотрит, ждёт, скрывается...' **'Он знает все движения которые я делаю' **'Каждые движения которые ТЫ делаешь' **'Но может ты его можешь остановить?' **'Может быть ты — ключ?' (Подсказка к имени ГГ) *'Мне нравится новый режим робота' **'У меня даже есть свой робот' **'RubRub подарил его мне' **'Нет, я не дам подсказку...' (Подсказка к Robotop) *'Не рассказывай RubRub'у, я украл иконку' **'Он никогда не найдёт...' **'Я скрыл иконку и использовал своё имя в виде пароля' **'ХАХАХАХАХА!' (Подсказка к Spooky) *'Ок, я дам тебе подсказку. ' **'Без этого, я бы умер.' **'Если не я, то я за тобой.' **'Что Я?' **'Это не очень хорошо... '(Подсказка к Ahead) * Почему ты до сих пор здесь ** Ты такой упрямый ** Упрямый как лиса ** Подождите, это не верно! ** Гах, я забыл слово ** Эти животные такие упрямые ** Забудь... '(Подсказка к ''Mule) * '''Иногда мне так одиноко. ** Тут очень тихо... ** Хотя, тут играет надоедливая музыка ** Просто всегда повторяется ** Конец и конец и конец ** Это никогда не кончится ** У этого нет конца ** ...бесконечно ** Это были 5 подсказок (Подсказка к Neverending) * Итак, ты встретил сторожа... ** Я слышал, что он смеялся надо мной ** Что он сделал шутку из 'sparky'... ** ... ** Как будто у него имя лучше ** Что вообще означает 'glubfub'? ** Я имею ввиду... о нет... ** Я НИЧЕГО ТЕБЕ НЕ ГОВОРИЛ!(Подсказка к GLUBFUB из хранилища секретов) Фразы (Хранилище закрыто) Если попробовать зайти в хранилище до получения 10 пользовательских монет, высветится окошко с одной из следующих фраз: Оригинальный текст= *No one seems to be home. *Don't touch! *It's a secret... *zzzZZZ... *Not allowed! *Why u click? *No! *Nothing to see here... *Go away! *Just, stop. *Stop it! |-| Русский перевод= *Никого, кажется, нет дома. *Не трогать! *Это секрет... *хрррРРР... *Не входить! *Зачем ты нажимаешь? *Нет! *Здесь ничего нет... *Уходи! *Просто, остановись. *Прекрати! Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown и Geometry Dash SubZero Если попробовать зайти в хранилище в Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown или в Geometry Dash SubZero, высветится окошко со следующей фразой: Оригинальный текст= *Only full version players may access the vault... |-| Русский перевод= *Только те игроки, у кого есть полная версия могут получить доступ к хранилищу... Галерея Spooky.png|Диалоговая картина Интересные факты * Музыка, которая играет в Хранилище называется "Random Song 01", которая также использовалась в одном из трейлеров обновления 2.0. ** Этот трек написал сам Роберт Топала. * В файлах игры трек называется "secretLoop". * В Android-версии трека нет, но это было исправлено в обновлении 2.01. * Страж Хранилища — Чёрный Демон: изменённая текстура иконки сложности . Красное лицо было изменено на серое, были убраны рога и зелёные глаза теперь красные. **Стража Хранилища зовут Spooky (рус. Жуткий). Его имя можно увидеть при входе в игру во фразе: "The Vault Keeper's name is Spooky". * Spooky называет Роберта Топала "RubRub", а свою секретную монету — "Sparky". * Фразы после ввода комбинации чисел выделены красным. Если после них вводить другие коды, то они тоже будут красными. * Код Robotop — каламбур от слов Robocop и RobTop. * Посещение данного хранилища обязательно для разблокировки кода в Хранилище секретов "Glubfub": Нужно нажимать на Жуткого до тех пор, пока он не скажет зелёным шрифтом слово "Glubfub". * Код gandalfpotter является соединением имён двух персонажей известных вселенных: Gandalf (Гендальф Белый) — персонаж трилогии книг "Властелин Колец" Джона Р. Р. Толкиена; Potter (Гарри Поттер) — главный герой серии книг о Гарри Поттере Дж. К. Роулинг. Видео centre|335px Категория:Геймплей Категория:Элементы игры Категория:Geometry Dash Категория:Обновление 2.0 Категория:Локации Категория:Хранилища Категория:Секреты игры Категория:Geometry Dash World